


Последние дни будущего

by fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, PriestSat



Category: The Last Stand (2013)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Название: Последние дни будущегоАвтор: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020Бета: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020Канон: «Возвращение героя/The Last Stand» (2013)Размер: миди, 6035 словПейринг/Персонажи: шериф Рэй Оуэнс, Фрэнк Мартинес, Сара Торранс, Майк Фигерола, ОМП, горожанеКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, ужасы, бромансРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: в городок Соммертон Джанкшен приезжает известный шоумен-ясновидящий. Той же ночью он убивает всю свою семью. А позже сообщает шерифу Оуэнсу, что сделал это во имя милосердияПредупреждение: смерть персонажей, гибель животных, одно матерное словоПримечание: шустрые зомбиДля голосования: #. fandom Mystic & Horror 2020 — "Последние дни будущего"
Kudos: 3





	Последние дни будущего

В городке на границе с Мексикой нечасто появлялись новые люди. Особенно знаменитости. Когда в ресторанчик вошла семья из четырех человек, мама, папа и две девочки, официантки едва ли не завизжали от радости. Мгновенно обслужили их столик да еще попросили автограф.

— Ирв, это еще кто такие? — спросил Оуэнс.

— Ты не в курсе? — удивился бармен. — Это же известный ясновидящий. У него есть шоу по пятницам. Грэм Беркли. Неужели никогда не видел?

— Нет. — Оуэнс повернулся к семье Беркли. — Впервые о таком слышу.

Отпивая из чашки кофе, он снова посмотрел на них.

Было что-то странное во всех Беркли. Слишком тихие девочки, хотя пятилетним детям полагалось быть непослушными. Но они обедали, не поднимая глаз от тарелок. У их матери были слегка припухшие глаза, а отец постоянно хмурился.

Хотя… Ну мало ли что случилось по дороге.

Ирв поставил перед Оуэнсом тарелку с омлетом, в очередной раз выслушав возражения по поводу слишком калорийной пищи.

— Да, у нас есть гостиница! — захлебываясь от восторга, ответила одна из официанток мистеру Беркли. — Я могу показать. Ирв, можно я...

— Только быстро, — усмехнулся он. — Не задерживайся, работа сама себя не сделает.

Беркли расплатился, его семья дружно поднялась и так же дружно покинула ресторан.

— Какие-то они не такие, — заметил Оуэнс.

— Да ладно тебе, Рэй, — махнул рукой Ирв, — просто устали от путешествия. Тем более с двумя детьми. Небось, всю дорогу бесились, как чертенята, а теперь притихли. Ты ешь, а то остынет.

Оуэнс механически поглощал омлет.

Дорогая одежда, обувь, неприлично дорогие украшения на миссис Беркли, массивные золотые часы на руке ее мужа.

— Еще омлета? — подоспел Ирв. Оуэнс задумчиво взглянул на него и кивнул.

Когда он вышел из ресторана, его внимание привлекли тяжелые грозовые тучи с юга. Солнце палило нещадно, воздух казался застывшим из-за отсутствия ветра.

«Дождь будет, что ли», — Оуэнс погладил себя по животу и в который раз зарекся столько есть.  
***

Он лег спать около десяти, уснул не сразу. В доме было душно, Оуэнс приоткрыл окно. Сильно пахло пылью, слышались дальние раскаты грома.

Посреди ночи Оуэнса поднял телефонный звонок. Звонила Сара, и в ее голосе звенели слезы:

— Шериф, вы должны прийти в гостиницу. Тут... убийство.

Еще не до конца проснувшийся Оуэнс вспомнил об украшениях миссис Беркли. Не иначе кто-то покусился на них. Какой-то бродяга. Оуэнс не мог так слету подумать на кого-нибудь из города, кто взялся бы за оружие, чтобы завладеть драгоценностями.

Но мало ли.

Он оделся и так быстро как мог дошел до гостиницы. Перед ней стояли зеваки из соседних домов. Как же, выстрелы, приезд полиции посреди ночи! Развлечение для такого тихого городка, что ни говори.

Фрэнк бродил вдоль оградительной ленты, следя, чтобы никто не пролез под ней.

Навстречу Оуэнсу из гостиницы вышла Сара и, хотя ранее она уже неоднократно доказала, что не из робкого десятка, но сейчас ее трясло.

— Там, — сказала она, кивая в сторону входа, — Беркли убиты в своем номере.

Оуэнс ободряюще потрепал ее по руке и вошел в здание. Расстроенный и перепуганный портье на ресепшене при виде шерифа вскочил и зачем-то поклонился:

— Это я позвонил. Услышал выстрелы и позвонил. Ничего, что не вам, а сержанту Торранс?

— Ты все правильно сделал. Я разберусь, — ответил Оуэнс. — Успокойся, Дэнни.

Он вошел в номер, который сняла семья Беркли.

Голова женщины свешивалась с кровати, на полу под ней натекла лужа крови. Оуэнс машинально отметил, что на миссис Беркли все еще были украшения: серьги, колье, несколько колец.

Дети лежали рядом с матерью, убийца прострелил им головы. Кровь впиталась в белоснежные подушки, и Оуэнс подумал, как же тяжело придется тем, кто будет все это убирать.

«Глок» валялся возле кровати.

Наконец Оуэнс поискал взглядом отца семейства. Но больше в номере никого не было. Оуэнс вышел на улицу.

— А где Беркли? — спросил он Сару. — Ты сказала, что семья убита. Но я не увидел Грэма Беркли.

— Он там, — Сара указала на полицейскую машину. — Сам сдался, вышел с поднятыми руками.

— В смысле? Он — убийца? — удивился Оуэнс. — Прикончил свою семью в полном составе?

— Получается, да, — тяжело вздохнула Сара. — Так жаль девочек.

— Поехали в участок, — скомандовал Оуэнс. — Вызовем криминалистов. Прошу внимания! — Он обратился к зевакам, многие из которых были в пижамах и ночнушках, едва прикрытых халатами. — Расходитесь!

Они уставились на него, будто увидели впервые или перестали узнавать. Оуэнс ощутил раздражение.

— Расходитесь! Тут не на что смотреть! — он повысил голос. — Или я сейчас всех задержу и допрошу!

Горожане начали переглядываться и потихоньку расходиться по домам.

— Фрэнк, остаешься охранять место преступления, — сказал Оуэнс. — Мы с Сарой отвезем Беркли в участок и вызовем криминалистов. Проследи, чтобы никакие журналисты или любители... — он запнулся, вспоминая модное словцо, — фото, не пробрались в номер. Ясно? Запиши показания портье и отправь его домой. Есть ли другие постояльцы?

— Нет, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Вот и хорошо.

Беркли угрюмо смотрел на свои колени. Оуэнс сел на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Сарой. Все молчали, пока машина не остановилась перед зданием участка. Сара вышла первой, вытащила Беркли — он двигался крайне заторможенно. Но так, как Беркли был невысоким и очень худым, Сара без проблем потянула его за собой.

«Под наркотой, что ли?» — Оуэнс наблюдал за ними. Беркли оглянулся и сказал:

— Я не употребляю наркотики и алкоголь.

«Мысли читает?»

— И я не читаю мысли, — добавил Беркли.

В участке Сара провела его в камеру, сняла наручники и заперла дверь. Ее все еще потряхивало от увиденного. Оуэнс попросил приготовить кофе, чтобы Сара немного отвлеклась. Сам позвонил в окружное управление полиции, где ему ответили:

— Криминалисты приедут завтра.

— У нас три трупа в гостиничном номере, — начал было Оуэнс, как связь прервалась. Оуэнс позвонил Фрэнку и велел поставить кондиционер в номере на максимально низкую температуру.

Беркли сидел на койке, Сара сняла с него наручники.

— Пожалуйста, — она вручила Оуэнсу чашку с кофе. — Вы позвонили?

— Да. Завтра приедут. — Оуэнс повернулся к Беркли, который подошел к решетке и сказал:

— Понимаю, вам хочется знать, почему я убил свою семью. Уверен, вы считаете меня психопатом, наркоманом, алкоголиком или еще каким-то уродом.

Сара открыла и закрыла рот под тяжелым взглядом Оуэнса. Сердито хмыкнула.

— Да, я урод. И гореть мне в аду, — продолжил Беркли. — До утра есть время, поэтому я кратко объясню вам причину своего поступка.

Оуэнс взял чашку, встал и, прихватив с собой стул, уселся на небольшом расстоянии от камеры.

— Прикасаясь к людям, я вижу все варианты их будущего. Это дало мне возможность сколотить состояние, не буду скрывать, что я меркантильный до мозга костей. — Беркли подергал руками за спиной. — Чтобы мною не заинтересовались спецслужбы, я был вынужден иногда ошибаться, давать неверные прогнозы. Но ошибки делал только для более бедных клиентов. Дорогих никогда не обманывал.

— Краткость, — напомнил ему Оуэнс.

Беркли пальцами зачесал темные волосы назад.

— Я не вижу далекое будущее. Максимум на неделю вперед. И вот два дня назад — мы были в Остине — я взял Кристину — это моя жена — за руку. Обычно я так делаю: беру человека за руку и держу ее несколько минут. Видения приходят почти сразу, но я должен рассмотреть все варианты.

Оуэнс нетерпеливо дернул головой.

— У Кристины было три варианта будущего. И все заканчивались смертью.

— От ваших рук, — не выдержала Сара.

— Нет. Мою семью должны были убить зараженные. — Беркли взялся за прутья решетки, пристально глядя на Сару. — Вчера в одной из лабораторий произошла утечка вируса, который превращает человека в бешеного убийцу. Это секретная информация, но зараженных нельзя утаить. Вскоре они распространятся как лесной пожар. Города падут перед ними. Человечество исчезнет.

— Хм-м, — протянул Оуэнс, оглядываясь на Сару. — Что же, мистер Беркли, неплохая попытка изобразить сумасшедшего пророка.

— Разрешите мне увидеть ваше будущее, — попросил Беркли. — Не бойтесь меня.

Оуэнс без тени колебания отставил чашку и приблизился к камере.

— Сэр, — предостерегающе произнесла Сара, — осторожно.

— Он безоружен, — сказал Оуэнс. — И не боец. По нему видно.

Беркли выставил руки сквозь прутья решетки. Оуэнс надел на него наручники и только после этого выполнил просьбу. Беркли закрыл глаза, зажав ладонь шерифа в своих пальцах. Под веками быстро задвигались глаза, губы зашевелились.

— У вас один вариант будущего, — наконец сказал он, отпуская руку Оуэнса. — И вы в нем выживете. Потому что вы примете правильное решение по спасению города. А еще я заметил отголоски вашего прошлого. Несомненно, вы герой. Противостоять банде вооруженных людей — это подвиг.

— Он об этом в интернете вычитал, — фыркнула Сара. Беркли перевел взгляд на нее.

— Вашу руку, мэм.

— Да ни за что, — прошипела она. — Сэр, неужели вы ему поверили?

— Сара, — сказал Оуэнс. — Соблюдаем рамки приличия.

— Дайте руку, — повторил Беркли. — Я не причиню вам вреда.

Сара пожала плечами и подошла к нему. Посмотрев на Оуэнса, нерешительно вложила руку в ладони Беркли.

— Три варианта будущего, — сообщил он через пару минут. — В одном варианте вы погибаете из-за собственной неосторожности. Во втором — вас укусят, и какой-то мужчина выстрелит вам в голову. И только в третьем варианте вы останетесь в живых. Вижу вас на крыше здания с биноклем в руках.

— Что за бред! — Сара скривила губы. — Рэй, неужели вы ему верите?

— Нет, — ответил Оуэнс, снимая с Беркли наручники. — Хотите пить или есть? В туалет?

— Ничего не надо. — Беркли уселся прямо на пол. — Подожду развития событий.

Оуэнс вернул стул на место, допил кофе.

— Получается, — сказал он после недолгой паузы, — вы убили свою семью, чтобы их не убили некие зараженные из ваших видений.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Беркли. — Убийство из милосердия. Теперь, если вы не возражаете, я должен заглянуть в свое будущее. Это дается мне с трудом, требует большой концентрации.

Оуэнс вздохнул и сказал:

— Сара, иди-ка домой, отдохни. Разрешаю опоздать на полчаса на работу. Возражения не принимаются.

Сара и не собиралась возражать. Метнула ненавидящий взгляд на Беркли, который застыл в позе лотоса, и вышла на улицу.

Оуэнс еще раз позвонил Фрэнку.

— Кондиционер отлично охладил воздух в номере, но все равно надо отправить трупы в больничный морг, — ответил тот. — Криминалисты приедут?

— Завтра приедут, — сказал Оуэнс. — Но когда — неизвестно.

— Непонятно, к чему такие проволочки, — слегка возмутился Фрэнк. — Мне тут остаться до утра?

— Да, придется. Я отправил Сару домой, не думал, что она так отреагирует.

— Убитые дети, вот что ее расстроило, — произнес Фрэнк. — До связи, шериф.  
***

Перед Оуэнсом разворачивалась картина из фильма ужаса: по городским улицам мчались люди с лицами, перекошенными невероятной злобой. Забрызганные кровью, они нападали на всех подряд, впиваясь зубами и пальцами в плоть. Разрывали животы, вытаскивая внутренности, вскрывали грудные клетки, разламывая ребра как спички. Прокусывали черепа, оставляя в них свои зубы, вытаскивали мозги и глаза, запихивая их в рот. Давились оторванными кусками мяса и кожи, глотали почти не прожевывая.

Оуэнс содрогнулся всем телом и проснулся. Он поморгал, отгоняя ужасы, увиденные во сне. Потянулся, хрустнув суставами, и замер, увидев Беркли.

Тот стоял посреди камеры, уставившись на что-то, видимое только ему. Это выглядело одновременно комично и пугающе: мужчина в помятом костюме застыл в явно неудобной позе. Будто собирался взлететь, поднял руки к потолку, да так и остановился.

Оуэнс почмокал губами, от кофе во рту образовался неприятный привкус. Пришлось пройти в туалет и как следует прополоскать зубы. Вернувшись в офис, Оуэнс обнаружил Беркли сидящим на койке.

— Доброе утро, — спокойно произнес тот. — Можно справить нужду? Да и лицо надо бы ополоснуть.

Оуэнс велел встать и повернуться к нему спиной, положив руки на стену. Вошел в камеру, надел на Беркли наручники и отвел в туалет.

— Вам приснился кошмар, — сказал Беркли, застегивая ширинку и подходя к умывальнику. — Дело в том, что после контакта со мной люди могут видеть некоторые моменты будущего. Это недолго длится, но все же случается.

— Ерунда, — ответил Оуэнс, протягивая ему рулон бумажных полотенец. — Вы наговорили всякого накануне. Это наслоилось на те фильмы ужасов, которые я когда-то смотрел. Вот и все. Воображение разгулялось.

— Нет, — покачал головой Беркли, протирая лицо и бросая скомканное полотенце в мусорную корзину. — Это будущее.

Оуэнс вернул его в камеру, снял наручники. Позвонил Саре и попросил привезти два завтрака в участок. Потом связался с Фрэнком и разрешил ему позавтракать в гостинице.

Он набрал номер окружного управления:

— Доброе утро, это шериф Рэй Оуэнс. Вчера я сообщал о тройном убийстве. Мне пообещали, что криминалисты приедут. Но когда? Три трупа лежат в гостиничном номере, непорядок.

— Здравствуйте, шериф. С вами говорит детектив Бейкер. Вы новости смотрели?

— Нет.

— В стране собираются ввести военное положение, хотя я сомневаюсь, что оно чем-то поможет. Произошла утечка какого-то гребаного вируса. Зараженные крайне опасны, множатся с ужасающей скоростью. Малейший укус, и вы пополните их ряды. Мы собираемся дать им отпор, но я не уверен, что с этим можно что-то сделать. Посмотрите новости, шериф. Волна зараженных идет с восточного побережья, скорость примерно девять-десять миль в час. Так что считайте, шериф. Сейчас эти твари заняли Атланту. И, судя по тому, что мне сообщают коллеги, армия бессильна. Уже провели бомбардировку Бостона, Буффало и Саванны. Без толку.

— Вы уверены, детектив?

— Абсолютно. Так что спрячьте тела в морг, закопайте их или сожгите. Никто к вам не приедет. Каждый сам за себя. Да хранит Господь вас и ваш город. Удачи, шериф Оуэнс.

Детектив бросил трубку.

— Неприятные новости? — осведомился Беркли. Оуэнс зло глянул на него и начал набирать номера всех, кого знал на восточном побережье. Ему или не отвечали, или повторяли примерно то же, что сказал Бейкер.

Ошарашенный Оуэнс отодвинул от себя телефон, не зная, что и делать.

— Я постоянно видел смерть Кристины. И смерть Джейми. И Коры. Их убивали. Всегда убивали, — произнес Беркли. — Прикасаясь к своим девочкам, я видел их растерзанные тела, разбитые головы, вывороченные мозги. И я не выдержал. Подарил им быструю смерть.

— Замолчи. — сказал Оуэнс. — Просто закрой рот. Или я тебе его заткну.

Через полчаса в участке появилась Сара с довольно растерянным видом.

— Сэр, — она поставила перед Оуэнсом коробку с завтраком, вручила такую же Беркли, — по телевизору передают более чем ужасные новости. Приказали не выходить из домов.

— М-м? — Оуэнс открыл коробку. — А подробнее?

Вместо ответа Сара включила телевизор.

Почти на всех каналах, включая развлекательные, висели заставки с одинаковым текстом: «Вирус передается через укусы и царапины. Не позволяйте себя кусать или царапать. Не покидайте свои дома. Не вступайте ни с кем в контакт. Никому не открывайте двери. Вооружитесь. Сделайте, если возможно, запасы еды и воды. Ждите дальнейших указаний». Там, где заставок не было, дикторы озвучивали похожую информацию, и никто из них не скрывал эмоций. Некоторые плакали навзрыд.

— Единственный способ остановить инфицированных, — говорил ведущий Си-Эн-Эн, — это прострелить им голову. Выстрелы в сердце или в другую часть тела их не останавливает. Малейший укус или царапина приводят к немедленному заражению. Через десять-двенадцать секунд человек сходит с ума. Лекарства нет. Вакцины нет. Это распространяется слишком быстро.

Кто-то успел заснять зараженных и залить видео в сеть, прежде чем на оператора навалилась толпа безумцев.

Оуэнс чуть не протер глаза — перед ним были монстры из его сна. Они убивали всех подряд, рвали людей зубами и руками, пожирая куски плоти.

Сара выключила телевизор. Все трое молчали, поглядывая друг на друга.

— Та-ак, — наконец сказал Оуэнс. — Сара, обзвони фермеров, предупреди об опасности, если вдруг они не смотрели новости. Нет, сначала позвони Динкаму, пусть готовит все свое оружие. И где, черт возьми, Майк? Я не разрешал ему опаздывать. А ты едешь со мной.

Он открыл камеру, выпуская Беркли.

Раздался рев мотора и визг тормозов, вскоре в участок вбежал Майк Фигерола. Накануне у него был отгул, он собирался развлечься в соседнем городишке. Но, как это часто бывало, Фигерола завис у Льюиса Динкама в «музее оружия». На его лице виднелись следы вчерашней попойки.

— Видели новости? — выкрикнул он. — Чтоб меня! Надо куда-то бежать! Или нет, надо что-то делать! Это уже не погоня за наркобароном! Демоны вырвались из ада! В Мексику! На острова! На Северный полюс!

— Мост через каньон, который соорудили сообщники Кортеса, разрушен, — ответил Оуэнс. — Беркли, бери Фигеролу за руку и говори, какое у него будущее.

— Да какого дьявола! — заорал Фигерола. — Что еще за фигли-мигли?! Я на такое не подписывался!

Беркли подошел к нему и взял за руку. Фигерола заткнулся, вытаращив глаза на ясновидящего.

— Пять вариантов, — сказал Беркли. — К сожалению, все заканчиваются смертью.

— Да пошел ты! — Фигерола заметил наручники. — Что это еще за хрен с горы? И почему он арестован?

— Перестрелял всю свою семью, — ответила Сара.

— И меня за руку берет?! — взвыл Фигерола. — Ай, какая гадость! Вовек не отмоюсь!

— Угомонись, — велел Оуэнс. — Сара, почему ты не у телефона? Идем, Беркли. Фигерола, прикрывай Сару. Я поеду в мэрию.  
***

Мэр стоял на площади, окруженный толпой перепуганных горожан. Завидев машину Оуэнса, он с облегчением воскликнул:

— А вот и шериф! Он даст все ответы на ваши вопросы!

Оуэнс припарковался и сказал Беркли:

— Без фокусов, понял? Если вздумаешь сбежать, пристрелю.

— Шериф, — улыбнулся Беркли, — куда мне бежать?

Едва Оуэнс вышел из машины, как к нему бросилась толпа. Поднялся жуткий шум, все заговорили, сыпя вопросами. Недолго думая, Оуэнс достал пистолет и выстрелил в воздух. Повисла тишина.

— Все слышали новости? — спросил он. — У меня есть добавка. Зараженные движутся с восточного побережья со скоростью примерно девять-десять миль в час. Они уже заняли Атланту. И это правдивые факты.

— В интернете говорят, что армия их перебьет! — выкрикнул кто-то.

— Нельзя полагаться на слухи в интернете, — возразил Оуэнс. — Мы должны подготовиться к нападению. И так, как бежать нам особо некуда, я предлагаю окопаться.

— В смысле? — Мэр протолкался в первые ряды. — Что ты имеешь в виду, Рэй?

Он говорил недовольным тоном — никак не мог простить Оуэнсу разбитый в прошлом году «Шевроле Камаро».

— Мы выроем глубокий ров вокруг города и полей. Каньон уже имеется.

Горожане загудели, обсуждая услышанное.

— У нас есть время, — продолжил Оуэнс, — есть техника. На карте прочертим план и начнем работать прямо сегодня. Безотлагательно.

Мэр почесал в затылке и окинул взглядом горожан. Все уставились на Оуэнса.

— И насчет запасов воды и еды, — добавил тот. — Надо съездить в города западнее нашего и попытаться что-нибудь достать. В первую очередь оружие, топливо, продукты. В общем, что получится взять, то есть, вежливо попросить. В случае чего, в конфликт не вступать, не тратить патроны.

— Да везде эти новости слышали! — крикнул кто-то. — Нам и сухой корки не отдадут!

— Я же сказал, — терпеливо произнес Оуэнс, — вежливо попросить. Без насилия.

Взгляды людей переместились на мэра.

— Вы его слышали? — он помахал руками. — Приступаем!

Оуэнс вернулся к машине, сел за руль.

— Отличная речь, шериф, — одобрительно сказал Беркли. — Вы молодец. Куда сейчас?

Оуэнс протянул ему руку и буркнул:

— Будущее.

Беркли подержал его ладонь в своих и ответил:

— Ничего не изменилось. Так что вы взяли правильный курс.  
***

На крыши домов отправили наблюдателей с биноклями. Вокруг города начали копать ров, работали даже по ночам. Все выполняли посильные задания: обустраивали подвалы, помогали пожилым людям это сделать, заколачивали окна на первых этажах досками, оставив отверстия для оружия.

Сара собирала сведения о зараженных: передвигаются вне зависимости от времени суток, неутомимые, жрут все живое, включая животных, остро реагируют на малейший шум. Огонь их не останавливал, они продолжали бежать, пока не сгорали мышцы на ногах.

Динкам дал совет установить на дно рва металлические колья, а сам ров сделать широким. Он расхаживал, задрав нос и кичась званием помощника шерифа, пусть и временного. Оуэнс его не одергивал — Динкам, хоть и был чудаковатым, но сносно разбирался в тактике обороны.

Тела семьи Беркли незаметно для всех похоронили на кладбище. Охваченные страхом перед зараженными, горожане напрочь забыли о трагедии, разыгравшейся в гостинице. Многие так и не узнали, что натворил Беркли.

— Никому не говори, что ты видишь будущее, понял? — сказал ему Оуэнс. — Иначе тебя задергают, требуя предсказаний. Отвечай, ты понял? Вот и хорошо. Просто молчи и следуй за мной.

Он поселил Беркли в своем доме, приковывая наручниками к кровати и запирая его в комнате. Беркли сначала уверял, что ему некуда и незачем бежать, и не надо с ним так. Но вскоре перестал возражать.  
***

— Сэр, — сказал Фрэнк через неделю, — у меня есть предложение.

Оуэнс устало кивнул, мол, валяй.

— Ров может не задержать всех зараженных. Поэтому необходимо придумать запасной план.

— Слушаю.

— Они бросаются на любой шум. Установим колонки чуть ниже края каньона и включим их, если зараженные прорвутся в город. Питание от аккумуляторов. Управление пультом. Колонки и музыкальный центр есть в мэрии. Зараженные побегут на громкий звук и провалятся в каньон.

— А если дождь пойдет? Колонки испортятся.

— Упакуем в пленку, делов-то, — ответил Фрэнк. Сара одобрительно закивала. — Вот, и Саре нравится мой план. Во всяком случае, стоит попробовать.

— А кто нажмет на пульт? Смертник?

— У нас есть специалисты, я попрошу их усилить сигнал пульта, да и все.

— Успехов в этом деле, — ответил Оуэнс, постаравшись не показать своего скепсиса.

Беркли давно занял место Фрэнка, который практически не появлялся в офисе шерифа. Он сидел за его столом, чем неизменно раздражал Сару. А еще ее бесила новая привычка Оуэнса — в течение дня он несколько раз заставлял Беркли предсказывать будущее.

У Сары тем временем осталось два варианта: смерть или жизнь. При том, что у шерифа будущее было неизменным.

— Вам не кажется, что он лжет? — спросила Сара на десятый день, воспользовавшись тем, что Беркли был в туалете. — Говорит то, что тешит вашу душу.

— Думал, — ответил Оуэнс. — Но его ложь помогает мне справиться с паникой и отчаянием.

— Не верю, что вы можете испытывать подобные чувства. Вы не побоялись вступить в бой с картелем. В одиночку задержали Кортеса.

— Картель — это обычные люди из плоти и крови, они предсказуемы, — засмеялся Оуэнс. — Зараженные — это нечто неизвестное и совершенно непонятное. И ты слишком меня идеализируешь.

Она смутилась, посмотрела на часы и сказала:

— Пора на дежурство.

Беркли вышел из туалета после ухода Сары.

— Она считает, что я вас обманываю, — произнес он. — Сержант Торранс зла на меня из-за моего преступления. И из-за того, что я предсказал ее смерть.

Беркли давно сменил костюм на джинсы, футболку и рубашку, а туфли — на кроссовки. Так он перестал выделяться из толпы.

— Это не имеет значения, — отозвался Оуэнс. — Мы сейчас в одной лодке. Сначала я думал, а не выгнать ли тебя из города? Чтобы руки не марать убийством. И пришел к выводу, что, возможно, ты не так уж и не прав, подарив безболезненную смерть своей семье. И чем больше нас, тем меньше зараженных.

— А я думаю о том, что зря не дал своей семье шанс. Вдруг бы их будущее поменялось?

— Хватит, Беркли, — сказал Оуэнс. — Умеешь стрелять?

— М-м, как бы да.

— Я имею в виду стрельбу на расстоянии по движущимся мишеням, — уточнил Оуэнс. — Ясно, не умеешь. Что ж, придется учиться в бою. Надо беречь патроны. В соседних городках не особо-то и захотели делиться боеприпасами и продуктами. Везде паника. Вчера наши люди вернулись с пустыми руками, вдобавок, их едва не убили. Я дам тебе пистолет. Но...

— Шериф, — произнес Беркли, — я не начну палить по всем подряд. Поверьте.

— Хорошо. — Оуэнс выбил дробь пальцами на столе. — Я тебе верю.  
***

Через две недели связь с восточным побережьем полностью прекратилась. Горожане из сил выбивались, копая ров. Хотя стало понятно, что они не успеют закончить работу до появления зараженных.

— К счастью, мы защитили город хотя бы с одной стороны. — Фрэнк стоял на крыше самого крайнего дома. — Может быть, это заставит уродов изменить направление.

— Надо что-то сделать с животными, — обеспокоенно сказал Оуэнс. — В городе полно собак, у фермеров — коровы. Это ненужный шум. Сегодня я проинструктирую горожан, что делать, если на горизонте появятся зараженные. Если все спрячутся в подвалы и затаятся, то, в теории, зараженные могут пройти мимо. Но животные их точно привлекут. Малейший шум, и эти твари прибегут со всех ног.

— И что ты собираешься сделать? — встревожился Фрэнк. — Предлагаешь убить собак?

— Да.

— Ты что такое говоришь?! Тебя линчуют! — кипятился Фрэнк. — Поверь, хозяева не отдадут своих любимцев!

— Если выбирать между жизнью человека и жизнью собаки, — мрачно ответил Оуэнс, — то я выберу человека.

— И как ты переубедишь горожан?

— Поставлю их перед фактом.

— А кто будет убивать? Я точно нет, — помотал головой Фрэнк. — Сара тем более за такое не возьмется. И никто не возьмется. Неужели ты?

— Не я. — Оуэнс направился в сторону лестницы. — Есть вариант.  
***

Как и сказал Фрэнк, владельцы собак восприняли в штыки предложение Оуэнса. Его обругали и пообещали повесить на столбе.

— Вы не понимаете, — ответил он, — Собаки будут лаять, едва учуют зараженных. Этот шум привлечет уродов, и нам конец. Мы должны пожертвовать...

— А ты чем будешь жертвовать? — закричала миссис Салазар, потрясая любимой винтовкой, с которой она не расставалась ни на минуту. — У тебя ни кошки, ни собаки! Только этот приблуда! — Миссис Салазар ткнула винтовкой в сторону Беркли. — Он не местный! Кто он такой? Почему он живет в твоем доме? Он твой сын?

— Мэм, — Оуэнс заслонил Беркли своей спиной, — у вас тоже нет домашних животных, так что помолчите. Если вы все хорошо подумаете, то согласитесь со мной.

— Ты предлагаешь отсидеться в подвалах, — произнес Фигерола, — но мы не сможем торчать там вечно. Эти зараженные пройдут мимо, предположим, а другие? Что же нам, вести жизнь крыс в канализации? Еда когда-нибудь закончится!

— А почему нельзя сделать операцию на связках? — Молодая женщина выскочила вперед. — Почему? Собаки будут молчать! Что это за дикость такая, собак убивать?! Вы умом тронулись, шериф?

— Мне очень жаль, — ответил Оуэнс, — но домашние питомцы требуют корма, не думаю, что у всех он есть в запасе. Вы же будете на них свою еду тратить! А ее и так в обрез! Зачем животных голодом морить? Или себя?

— Да мы и так толком не жрем! — снова выступил Фигерола. — Эти пайки… Издевательство!

Горожане загалдели, напирая на Оуэнса. Все были измотаны тяжелой физической работой, многим не хватало еды, люди отощали и обозлились.

— Да может эти зараженные вовсе сюда не явятся! А мы тут копаемся! Нахрен этот ров! К черту шерифа! — орали все, потрясая кулаками. — Смотри какой борзый, собак наших убить решил! Да мы тебя убьем!

Оуэнс молча смотрел на толпу, в которой стремительно рос градус ненависти.

— Сейчас бы оказаться на пляже, — негромко произнес Беркли. — С коктейлем в руках. Над головой — полосатый зонтик, со стороны океана слышен шум прибоя.

Удивленный Оуэнс оглянулся. Люди, стоящие ближе всего, умолкли.

— Вечер, песок все еще горячий, но не обжигает ступни, — продолжил Беркли. — Так приятно окунуться в теплые волны, смыть с себя усталость. Такое удовольствие — покачиваться в волнах, тело совсем невесомое.

Теперь умолкла половина толпы.

— Над головой чайки. Вечернее небо, закат. Волны шуршат, накатываясь на песчаный берег. И ты болтаешься в воде, пока ноги не начнет сводить судорогой. Тогда выбираешься на берег, — Беркли закрыл глаза и потянулся. — Весь соленый, пахнущий океаном. Падаешь на песок, загребаешь его на себя. И снова в воду.

Люди окружили его и Оуэнса. Когда Беркли замолчал, люди начали расходиться.

— Как ты это сделал? — Оуэнс схватил его за руки. — Признавайся? Это что, гипноз?

— Что-то в этом духе, — слабо улыбнулся Беркли. — Шериф, у вас изменилось будущее. Через два дня вы погибнете.

Он вскрикнул от боли, когда Оуэнс сдавил ему запястья.

— Это правда, Рэй, — сказал Беркли. — Чистая правда. И я никогда тебя не обманывал.

— Ничего. — Оуэнс опустил свои руки. — Это ничего. Я достаточно прожил, можно и умереть.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Ты сам предсказал мою смерть. Идем, пообедаем.  
***

На следующее утро горожане привели собак. Оуэнс вышел из офиса, стараясь показать, что сожалеет о том, что должно случиться.

— Вы, что ли убивать будете? — спросила одна женщина, к ее ногам жался старенький шпиц. — Или ваш новый приятель? Или побросаете в каньон?

— Не я, и не он. Ваши питомцы не будут страдать, обещаю. Все произойдет быстро. О них позаботится ветеринар. Я его заставил пойти на это, угрожал пистолетом. Так что… все претензии только ко мне.

Маленьких собак поместили в клетки, на больших надели намордники и заставили войти в фургон. Рыдающие владельцы отказывались расходиться, пока машина не скрылась за поворотом.

Оуэнс сел за руль, рядом усадил Беркли.

— Теперь меня назовут убийцей собак, — сказал он.

— Да с чего ты взял? — хмуро глянул на него Оуэнс. — Отвезем их на ферму старика Джонса, там ветеринар усыпит животных. Ты что, не слышал мои слова?

Беркли с облегчением выдохнул. Но ему пришлось ассистировать ветеринару, сначала выводя крупных собак, а потом вытаскивая клетки с более мелкими.

Трупы закопали в месте, на которое указал фермер. Своих животных он застрелил лично.

Все фермеры забили кур и индюшек, раздали мясо горожанам, сами сделали запасы солонины.  
***

Первой увидела зараженных Сара. Она немедленно подала световой сигнал остальным наблюдателям — шериф запретил почем зря стрелять и вообще шуметь. В городе поднялась организованная суматоха. Оуэнс ранее несколько раз проводил учения, чтобы люди без паники успели спрятаться в подвалы и не забыли закрыть за собой двери.

В это время Фрэнк находился на другом конце города. Узнав о приближении зараженных, он бросился к дому, где дежурила Сара. По дороге его перехватил Динкам.

— Сдурел ты, что ли? Бегом к Ирву, там заляжем в подвале. У него полно бухла, весело проведем время.

— Я не брошу Сару! — оттолкнул его Фрэнк.

— Нет, придурок! Куда ты?! Ну и черт с тобой. — Динкам покачал головой и помчался к ресторану.

Фрэнк добежал к дому, зашел внутрь и столкнулся с Сарой.

— Ты куда? — Он обнял ее. — Здесь есть подвал, шериф приказал его благоустроить как раз для такого случая. Чтобы дежурные могли спрятаться. Идем скорее.

— Я не знаю, где сейчас Рэй и Майк, — сказала Сара. — Переживаю за них.

— Мы можем подвести весь город, если останемся здесь. — Фрэнк запер входную дверь. В прихожей воцарился полумрак, свет подавали только отверстия в досках на окнах.

Фрэнк и Сара спустились в подвал, задвинули засовы на крышке люка. Здесь было окошко, заблаговременно заколоченное досками снаружи и внутри, осталась только узенькая полоска запыленного стекла. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Сара прошла к стене с окном, села на матрас, поджав ноги. Фрэнк сел рядом с ней, обнял за плечи, поцеловал в щеку.  
***

Динкам, Фигерола, Ирв с женой и несколько горожан отсиживались в подвале ресторана. Ирв жестами показал, что никакого алкоголя не даст, пока опасность не минует. Разочарованный Динкам надулся и уселся в углу, сложив руки на груди. Фигероле запретили курить, и он подсел к Динкаму. Болтать им тоже не разрешили.  
***

Оуэнс успел попасть в свой дом, как и планировал. Беркли не отставал, оба забаррикадировались в подвале. Ранее Беркли предложил установить в городе камеры видеонаблюдения, таковых нашлось четыре штуки, Сара сумела их настроить. Местный умелец усилил сигнал, подаваемый на ноутбук.

Теперь Оуэнс и Беркли могли наблюдать за тремя точками в городе: вход с восточной стороны, центральная площадь, выход на западе. Четвертая камера была направлена на мэрию. Наблюдение было возможным только в дневное время — Оуэнс приказал вывести из строя уличные фонари.

Город должен был выглядеть мертвым.

В подвале было темно, Оуэнс полностью закрыл окно. Поэтому можно было не бояться, что кто-то из зараженных увидит свет от монитора. Питание ноутбука должны были обеспечивать аккумуляторы, заблаговременно принесенные Фигеролой.

Зараженные наткнулись на ров, многие упали в него, нанизавшись на колья. Но большая часть начала искать возможность попасть в город. Скорее всего, они бросились во всех направлениях, потому что Оуэнс услышал тяжелый топот сотен ног. А еще он услышал жуткие звуки, непохожие на то, что могли издавать люди.

Зараженные метались по городу, пытаясь унюхать хоть что-то живое. Иногда они бросались за кошками, которые удирали от них, прячась на деревьях.

Изображения с камер были невысокого качества, но Оуэнс и Беркли все же смогли рассмотреть зараженных.

У многих не хватало пальцев на руках, частей лица, сквозь прорехи в одежде виднелись рваные раны на телах.

— Это не люди, — прошептал Беркли, придвигаясь к Оуэнсу.

В любое другое время шериф не допустил бы такого сближения, но сейчас он даже не заметил того, что Беркли вжался в него. Разве что не обнял.

— А кто? — тоже шепотом ответил Оуэнс.

— Зомби. Смотри, какая тяжелая травма. — Беркли указал на мужчину с оторванной нижней челюстью. Распухший язык болтался в такт движениям. У другого мужчины из живота торчали кишки. — Это немертвые.

Оуэнс зажал ему рот ладонью. Беркли уткнулся головой в плечо шерифа и затих.

Вентиляция исправно подавала свежий воздух в подвал, но теперь вместе с ним поступала тошнотворная вонь разлагающихся тел. Беркли выпрямился и заткнул нос пальцами. Оуэнс едва не закашлялся от смрада. Он тоже зажал нос, но это мало помогло. Беркли повозился в темноте и что-то ткнул в руки Оуэнса.

Комки ваты, чем-то смоченные. Оуэнс принюхался — дешевый одеколон, который отлично перебивал вонь. Он немедленно заткнул ноздри, а потом одобрительно сжал плечо Беркли. В ответ тот указал на монитор.

Зараженные пытались прорваться в мэрию. Бились в окна и двери, оставляя темные пятна. Камеры не подавали звук, но судя по тому, что некоторые зараженные падали и не поднимались, из мэрии отстреливались.

Это означало верную смерть для осажденных. Зараженные все же сломали двери и ворвались в здание.

Оуэнс протянул руку и наткнулся на Беркли, провел ладонью по спине, поднимаясь выше. Он и сам не знал, зачем это делал. Нащупал пальцы Беркли, впившиеся в волосы. Беркли едва заметно охнул и снова прижался к Оуэнсу. Обоим было трудно дышать из-за затычек в ноздрях.

— Выеби меня, — вдруг прошептал Беркли. — Пожалуйста.

Оуэнс покачал головой, но не оттолкнул его от себя. Они сидели в обнимку, наблюдая за тем, как зараженные то заходят в мэрию, то выходят. Некоторые из них несли части тел — конечности, куски грудных клеток, кишки. Оуэнс смотрел как зачарованный на кровавое пиршество.

Постепенно стемнело. Камеры продолжали работать, но ничего нельзя было рассмотреть. Оуэнс закрыл ноутбук, поставил его как можно дальше от себя. И улегся на матрас. Беркли пристроился рядом.

Оба уснули почти мгновенно.  
***

Первым проснулся Оуэнс по давней привычке вставать спозаранку. Он немного полежал, пытаясь сообразить, почему все еще темно. Поднес к лицу руку с часами, нажал на подсветку. Половина восьмого. Оуэнс завел руку за спину, нащупал Беркли. Тот сразу уселся, будто его подбросило пружиной. Оуэнс нашарил ноутбук, открыл его, дождался, пока включится, поморгал, привыкая к свету. В носу не было ваты, наверное, она выпала во сне. Но в подвале больше не воняло гнилью.

На опустевшей площади виднелись обглоданные кости и лужицы крови, над которым роями вились мухи. Другие камеры тоже не фиксировали присутствия зараженных.

Но Оуэнс все же не рискнул выйти наружу, как и не рискнул связаться по рации с кем-либо в городе. Подсвечивая фонариком, он взял из ящика сухари из сладкой булки, две бутылки воды. Беркли прошептал: «спасибо».

После более чем скромного завтрака оба по очереди посетили биотуалет, установленный в отгороженном углу подвала. И снова устроились на матрасе, не сводя глаз с монитора.

Ближе к полудню Оуэнс сказал:

— Ты кое-что сказал прошлым вечером.

— Не помню.

— Лжешь.

— Я не знаю, зачем это ляпнул, — наконец ответил Беркли. — Забудь. Я слишком пересрал от всего этого, — он постучал по монитору. — Вот нервы и сдали.

— Забыл, — быстро сказал Оуэнс.

Они снова поели сухарей, выпили воды, немного подремали. Камеры снимали все те же кости и темные лужицы. Перед закатом Оуэнс решился включить рацию:

— Фрэнк, — произнес он, — зараженные ушли.

Фрэнк ответил сразу:

— Мы можем выйти?

— Я подам сигнал, — сказал Оуэнс. — А пока что сидите тихо, как и договаривались.

Он отложил рацию.

— Ты с ума сошел? — осведомился Беркли. — Хочешь подняться наверх?

— Зараженные ушли.

— А вдруг нет? Вдруг они просто переместились, но на самом деле только и ждут, чтобы появился кто-то живой. — Беркли вцепился в его руку, впиваясь ногтями в кожу сквозь ткань рубашки. — Пожалуйста, Рэй, не глупи. Я вижу твое будущее. Два варианта — ты остаешься здесь и выживаешь. Поднимаешься наверх и умираешь.

— Я тебе не верю. — Оуэнс встал. — Ты подтасовываешь предсказания себе в пользу. Манипулируешь мною.

— Нет. — В свете монитора было видно, как Беркли мотает головой. — Не манипулирую. Пожалуйста, Рэй, останься. Понимаю, ты старый и упрямый, ты стреляный воробей. Ничего не боишься.

Оуэнс вдруг тяжело осел на матрас.

— Мне страшно, — признался он. — До уссачки жутко.

Поужинав, они снова завалились спать. На этот раз Оуэнс долго лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Беркли.

Он так давно не спал в чьей-то компании. Более того, Оуэнс никогда не мог представить, что будет спать в компании убийцы.  
***

Утром, убедившись, что зараженных точно нет в городе, Оуэнс все-таки поднялся в дом. Беркли шел следом за ним. И без того худой, теперь он казался изможденным.

Они постояли в прихожей, поглядывая на входную дверь. Потом Оуэнс посмотрел в отверстия в досках на окнах. И после короткой заминки повернул ручку замка, открыл дверь, вышел наружу.

Свежий ветерок катал по улице пластиковые пакеты. Оуэнс оглянулся, потом сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Никто не помчался к нему, горя желанием разорвать в клочья. Оуэнс пошел по направлению к мэрии.

Войдя внутрь, он остановился в холле, где на полу лежали останки тех, кто имел неосторожность привлечь внимание зараженных.

— Вот черт, — сказал Беркли, хлопая Оуэнса по руке.

Под стеной лежала чья-то голова, лицо было полностью съеденным. Но один глаз остался целым и пялился прямо на Оуэнса. Нижняя челюсть отвисла, виднелся наполовину откушенный язык. И голова все еще была живой. Глаз поворачивался направо и налево, язык шевелился в глубине рта. Из-за отсутствия мышц, голова не могла двигать челюстью.

Беркли взял обломок доски и ударил по голове. Потом еще и еще, пока не треснули кости, доска погрузилась в мозг.

Оуэнс и Беркли осмотрели мэрию, но не нашли ни выживших, ни зараженных. Только изгрызенные кости и кровь, размазанную по полу.

Они спустились в подвальное помещение, там тоже никого не было. Тогда Оуэнс связался с Фрэнком и разрешил ему и Саре выйти из подвала.  
***

На крыши поднялись наблюдатели, но горожане бросили копать ров. Только Фрэнк периодически проверял колонки, установленные на краю каньона, уже зная, что в результате так никогда их не включит.

Динкаму накостыляли по шее и вручили лопату, равно как и Фигероле. Беркли сам присоединился к ним.

Оуэнс распорядился собрать останки на площади и в мэрии, сбросить их в каньон. Никто из горожан не стал ему возражать или требовать «достойных похорон на кладбище».

Каждое утро и каждый вечер Оуэнс просил Беркли увидеть его будущее.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросил тот через неделю после первого набега зараженных. — Нам все равно придется отсюда уехать. Продукты заканчиваются. Вот увидишь, люди разъедутся.

Он оказался прав. То одна семья, то другая, грузила пожитки в машины и уезжала.

Город пережил еще две атаки зараженных, прежде чем в нем остались Оуэнс, Беркли, Фрэнк и Сара.

— Ну что же, — сказал Оуэнс. — Пора ехать на восток. Раз зараженные оттуда пришли, значит, им там уже нечего жрать.

— Сомневаюсь, — отозвался Фрэнк. — Мы с Сарой хотим податься в Мексику. Присоединяйтесь к нам, шериф.

— Нет. Беркли говорит, что надо двигаться на восток, — произнес Оуэнс. — Там мы остаемся в живых.

— Прощайте, — Сара обняла его, расцеловала в щеки. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь свидимся. Беркли, присматривай за шерифом.

Он кивнул.

Дождавшись, пока Фрэнк и Сара уедут, Оуэнс слил бензин из брошенных машин. Беркли сложил в фургон все продукты, которые удалось найти в домах, собрал оружие и патроны.

— На дорогу, — сказал Оуэнс, протягивая ему руку. Беркли помолчал немного, крепко стискивая пальцы шерифа.

— В ближайшую неделю все будет в порядке.

— Спасибо, — произнес Оуэнс. — Ты за рулем, я немного устал.  
***

Беркли так и не признался, что уже давно не видит ни единого варианта будущего.


End file.
